1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an undercarpet cable and, more particularly, to a cable having a rectangular-cross section central region that is easily separated from triangular-cross section wings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often convenient when installing cable for data transmission to pass the cable under carpeting, rather than through walls, ducts, etc. However, to be suitable for undercarpet installation, the cable should be flat and have tapered edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,425, issued Sept. 13, 1983, to Rich, discloses an undercarpet cable having a trapezoidal-shaped cross section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,538, issued Dec. 6, 1983, to Hansell, discloses an undercarpet cable having a central section that contains the conductor and side sections to carry stress.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,138, issued Aug. 21, 1984, to Brorein, discloses a communication wire that has jacketed pairs of twisted wires on opposite sides of, and parallel to, a jacketed central steel wire. Weakening lines permit the twisted wires to become separated from the central wire, while maintaining an intact jacket on each part.
A variety of undercarpet cables were disclosed in IPC-FC-211, "Specification for Flat Undercarpet Data Transmission Cable," Institute for Interconnecting and Packaging Electronic Circuits, 1984.
None of the undercarpet cables of the prior art are both easily stripped and readily terminated.